A Plumber and a Hyrule princess
by MSola
Summary: Zelda saw Link cheating on her with peach and she's feeling depressed. But she's not the only one who is sad... MarioZelda. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 : Things aren't the way

A plumber and a Hyrule princess

by

MSola

Ok, I've been looking at the Super Smash Bros section and most of the of the couplings are Peach/Marth, Roy/Zelda, Link/Peach, Mario/Peach, just to name a few. But strangely there isn't a Mario/Zelda fic around there. So I thought that I might as well give it a go, even though it is strange. And for those Link/Zelda & Mario/Peach fans out there, this one isn't for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Mario, Zelda or any characters from Nintendo, just this fic.

Chapter 1

Things aren't the way they used to be

It was like any ordinary day at Super Smash Bros HQ, except for two people who feels like the world has gone against them.

Princess Zelda was sitting at the edge of the water fall in the garden area of the HQ, she looks down & depressed. As if something happened to her that changed her happy and outgoing personality, the water at the fountain reflects her sad image.

Her thoughts were running of what happened at the past and how it made a shocking mental image that would stayed in her mind forever, her thoughts were then interrupted by foot steps coming towards her. She looked up to see the red plumber who everyone knows him as Mario Mario, the hero of the mushroom kingdom. His expression was also a sad one, as if something bad happened & he can't get rid of it. She shook his thoughts when she said in a sad tone "Mario... What are you doing here?" He looked at where the voice was coming from and saw the princess of Hyrule herself, he said in also a sad tone "Oh, hey princess Zelda. I was just clearing my thoughts, and you?" "Same." she replied and then she patted the edge of the fountain, gesturing Mario to come and sit with her.

Mario, looked around and decided to head over to the fountain and sat beside Zelda. There was a moment of silence, none of them wanted to speak for a moment. Then Mario looks at Zelda and asks "So, what's on your mind?" Zelda look away and said "I don't wanna speak about it." "You sure? I mean, if you really don't want to talk about it, it's fine wi-" his speech was cut off when Zelda replied "Ok, but don't tell anyone. Ok?" Mario nodded and said "Okey Dokey!" and then Zelda started to tell her story to Mario...

(Zelda's story)

She was heading down the hallways until she heard moans from Peach's room, the door was opened slightly so she came close to it and have a peek. What she saw shocked her mind, it was Link having a massive pash to Peach, and they were enjoying every moment of it. In her mind, she shouted "LINK!" she couldn't believe that Link would cheated on her and now she knows. Tears were swelling down from her eyes and she dashed out of the hallways and out to the garden.

(Back to the Garden)

"And I never greeted Link in the morning or had any breakfast. What did I do wrong to deserve this?" she cried, Mario held Zelda as she was letting go of her tears "Mammamia! That was horrible! It's what I saw also, but only a few days earlier." he said at last, she stopped crying and looked at Mario as she was shocked "A few days earlier?" she gasped "Yep. And I was sad as anything." he replied

(Mario's story)

Mario was waiting for peach at the cafeteria but the wait was longer than he expected 'What's taking her so long? She's never _THIS_ late before!' he thought, 30 minutes later Peach arrived and she look blushed "Peach, what's wrong? It looks like your face is as red as an italian tomato." he asked "No, it's nothing Mario. Really! I was... running late... Forgot to put my make up on." she replied, Mario arched one eye brow and said "Okey dokey... Anyway, what would you like to have?" she looked at the menu and said "Uhhh... How about the weekly special?" Mario got up and said "I'll go get it for you." and with that, he dashed to the counter and ordered the weekly special for Peach & himself.

After their meal, Mario got up and says "I'll be heading off Peach, take care." and leaves the cafeteria. After he was out of Peach's range, he dashed to the hallways and snuck into her room. He then snuck into her wardrobe and waits until Peach arrives. She looks at the mirror and giggles a few times, a knock comes from her door and she said "Come in." the door opened, revealing a green tunic swordsman with a green hat "Oh Link! It's so great to see you." she said happily "I came as soon as I can, now then. Can we get to the personal bit of the business?" he replied, she giggles and then comes close to the hyrule swordsman, their faces were getting closer and closer until their lips finally met each other.

Mario couldn't belive what he is seeing 'Mammamia! This is as bad as undercooked ravioli! How can Peach do this to me?" and when he notices that they aren't paying much attention, he snuck out of Peach's room the same way he snuck in.

Luigi was just outside Peach's room and see's Mario looking sad "Mario, are you ok?" he asks, Mario looks at Luigi sadly and then he dashes out of the hallways, hearing Lugi calling out his name while he was running away.

(Back at the garden)

"Since then, I kept silent while Peach was trying to talk to me. I felt that I couldn't trust her." he said sadly, Zelda couldn't believe that Mario has encounted the same situation as she has. She grabbed Mario and hold onto him tightly "Oh Mario! I am so sorry to hear that." she said, Mario kept on hugging her, saying "It's all right Zelda. I shouldn't put my nose into somewhere that doesn't belong." they held together for a very long time.

After a very long hug they let go, silence sinks in again for a while and then Mario asks "So, are you with anyone at the moment?" Mario's words surprised Zelda, but she shook her head and said "No, I'm not. Are you?" "No." they looked at each other silently and soon there were sparkles in their eyes, Mario took the courage and said "Say, Zelda. How about we go out on a date sometime?" Zelda jumped back a bit and said in a nervous tone "A date? Well uhh..." Mario looks down and says "It's all right if you don't want to, but if you-" he was cut off again by Zelda saying "I would love to." he looked up happily and says "Really? Thank you so much. When can I come & pick you up?" "How about 5 pm?" she replied.

"Okey dokey! 5 Pm it is, I'll see ya there." said Mario and dashes out from the garden and headed to his room, opening the bathroom door, he took a shower which really refreshes his spirit and he felt like he's ready to take on bowser anyday. After he had a shower, he dried himself very carefully. Not to miss any details, he then changed his clothes to his new set which then he heard the door knocking "Come in!" he shouted, the door opened to reveal his younger brother Luigi Mario, he came in and said "Hey Mario!" Mario looked at Luigi and said "Ah, Luigi! Perfect timing." Luigi had a confused look on him and said "Eh? Perfect timing? What's going on here Mario?" Mario pulls out a few bow ties & ties and asks "Which one do you think I should wear? The black bow tie or this red and blue tie?" Luigi looks at both of them very carefully, none of them suit Mario well so he said "None of them, I think you look fine without a tie older brother." Mario looked at them and then chucked them away "Oh, ok then." Luigi is wondering what's with Mario's change of attitute so he asks "So, what's with the ties and the smell of colongue on you?" "If you wanna know, I got a date." replied Mario.

Luigi couldn't believe what his older brother is saying "A date? With who?" he asked Mario looked at Luigi sadly and said "Ok, just don't tell anyone. I'm going out with Princess Zelda!" Luigi jumped back and looked like he saw a ghost "Zelda?" he shouted in a panic tone Mario gestured his younger brother to shush "I'll explain the story." he then told Lugi how Peach cheated on him with Link and how both he & Zelda reacted to the situation & Luigi listened to it in detail "So what you are saying is that princess Peach & Link are making out and they think that you & princess Zelda don't know about it?" he asked at last "Yep! That's basically much it in a spaghetti!" said Mario. Luigi looked down and shooked his head "I... Don't know what to say Mario." he mumbled, unfortunately for him Mario heard him perfectly and replied "There's no need to. Just don't say this to anyone, not even to Peach or Daisy!" he then grabs his famous red hat and puts it on his head, he head to the door and says "Well, I'm off. Cya Luigi!" "Bye bye Mario!" replied Luigi and Mario opens the door and heads off. Luigi stood still for a few minutes and then he remembered 'Aw shroom, I forgot to tell him about the new contenders! Aw well, that can wait.' he smiled with the thought of his older brother and his girlfriend to be, princess Zelda.

A/N : Well... First chapter & things went into a twist. I sometimes wonder how's Mario & Zelda's date are gonna go? I'll save that for another time. In the meantime, read & review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 : Ravioli and the Triforce

Sorry for the very long delay but I had a real BAD case of writers block and doing other things like drawing, animation, voice acting and playing video games didn't help at all. I have no excuses...

Disclaimer : I do not own Mario, Zelda or any characters from Nintendo, just this fic.

Chapter 2

Ravioli and the Triforce

It was 4:55PM and princess Zelda was looking at herself in the mirror, smiling at the beauty make over she did herself 'Well if it works on Link, I'm sure it'll work on Mario. But then again, he's a different kind of hero.' she thought while feeling nervous about the date, she never went on date with another man and she doesn't know what Mario does, apart from the small information she got when she joined the Super Smash Bros association. Then she heard a door knock, indicating that her date has arrived.

She ran to the door then stopped for a few seconds to regain her composure, she opened the door slowly to see the famous red hat plumber who still wears his famous outfit, Mario couldn't help but stare at Zelda while having a red face "Mamma-mia Princess Zelda! You are beautiful." he said shyly, Zelda didn't fair any better, she was blushing like mad and said softly "You're not so bad yourself, Mario." He pulled out his arm and asks "Well, shall we go?" she joins it with her own and replies "Lead the way."

They walked out of the SSB HQ and through the streets to a small italian restaurant that Mario picked 10 minutes ago, as they went inside they can hear the nice italian music coming out from the background. The lobby person notices the two entering in and says "Do you have a reservation?" Mario comes up to him and says "Yes I do, under the name Mario." the lobby person looks down at the list of names and notices his name at the middle "Ah yes, Mr. Mario. That's table for two, is that right?" he said, Mario nodded and both he and Zelda headed towards the table that he reserved, which is close to the window where they can see the scenery outside the restaurant. Mario pulls out a seat and gestures Zelda to sit down on that one "Thanks." she said as she was sitting down, he pulls out the other seat and sits himself down.

The waiter comes by and pulls out two wine menus for both Mario and Zelda to see "Hmmm... I'll go for the Cabernet Sauvignon, what about you Zelda?" said Mario, Zelda looks at her list and says "I'll pick the Chardonnay." the waiter picks up the wine menu and says "Your wine will be ready in a few seconds." he then walks off to the kitchen area, leaving the two alone for some time "So Mario, I've heard from the information sheet that you're quite a hero in the mushroom kingdom. What did you do to earn a title such as this?" asked Zelda, Mario sighed "Well, let's just I say I had to rescue those little mushroom guys who call themselves toads, storm into Bowser's castle. Defeat that giant lizard and rescue _her_..." he said, with bitterness in his voice at the end. Zelda knew what he meant and puts her hand on his, squeezing it gently "And it's not just once, it's like over a hundred times. It's so repetitive that I wanna scream in frustration, I felt like I've been the part of a very bad joke that doesn't seem to end. I just want it to stop so that I can relax and get some recreation." he looked up to Zelda's sad face and he thought that he might have spoiled their date "I'm sorry, it's our first date and I didn't wanna ruin it for the both of us." he said sadly, Zelda smiled and replied "It's ok, I like the company." the waiter comes back with each bottle of wine they picked in ice stored on a wine bucket, he opened them and poured the liquid contents to each of the patron's glasses and pulled out his note, saying "And what would you two like to eat?" Mario and Zelda pulled out the menu list and looking at each recipes that they had in store, Mario saw one of his favourite dishes and said cheerfuly "I'll have the ravioli.", Zelda looked at Mario with a smile on her face and ordered the same thing he's having. The waiter jolt the dishes down on his note and headed off to the kitchen area, as soon as he's gone Mario looked at Zelda and ask "So Zelda, I heard from Master Hand himself that the three golden triangles that we saw in the underground caverns is actually the Triforce. Do you mind telling me what they are and what does it do?"

Zelda smiled for a while and explained Mario in full detail about the Triforce "... And so the triforce split it's powers into thirds and gave the power to Ganondorf, knowledge to me and courage to... _him_..." she put bitterness of her voice at the end and Mario knew straight away who she was talking about, Link.

In pure instinct, Mario grabbed her hands and placed them with his own 'Mama-mia, that is sad that she is bounded by fate to guard something precious with Link. Just like me bounded by fate to rescue Peach every time.' he thought, then she looked up at Zelda and smiled. She saw Mario's actions and blushed deeply, smiling back at him. Their moment was interrupted when the waiter coughed a little to get their attention "Your main course is ready." he said and then brought two plates out and uncover the tops to reveal a lovely mini pasta squares with some filling in them covered in the richest tomato sauce ever, Mario licked his lips with anticipation of the tasty Ravioli that layed before him and Zelda couldn't help but smile at his actions but then it was replaced by shock as she saw him scoffing those ravioli's like there's no tomorrow he saw her rection and decided to eat slowly "Sorry, I had a bad habbit of eating my favorite foods really fast." he said after he took his 5th slow bite of the ravioli. Zelda looked down on her plate and picked up a ravioli, then she took a bite of it and she couldn't believe the taste she is experiencing, she sighed with a smiled on her face and she kept on eating. Mario smiled at that moment, seeing her enjoying herself brings out the good vibes.

The night goes on as they eat, chat, have their wine and enjoying each others company, Mario calls the waiter and gives him a huge ammount of cash that made him and Zelda's eyes bulge out of their sockets, he saw her shocked look and said "That's for the bill and a huge tip to the chef." he then got up, pulled her seat out and took her hand, letting her get off the seat gracefully.

As they were heading back to SSB HQ Zelda looked up the sky and see the stars sparkling "The stars shine beautifully tonight." she said, Mario was looking more at Zelda than the sky when he replied "Yes, you are." he quickly covered his mouth and hopefully that she didn't hear it. But she did, and all she could do was blush. They finally reached at the entrance and she looked at him with a smile on her face "I had a great time with you Mario, I have no doubt that would do this again." she said, he smiled back and replied "Yeah, it was great. What do you say that should have a picnic sometime at the weekend?" Zelda gasps, she didn't expect Mario to be that quick to set up another date. But she regained her composure and said "Sure, I'll bring in the basket with some homemade food." she then bent down and kissed him on the cheek, earning the famous plumber a blush of his own "Goodnight Mario." she whispered to his and enters the building "Yeah... Goodnight Princess Zelda." he said weakly, after he recovered from his blush he enters the building feeling like he's the happiest man on the virtual world.

Both of them headed to their rooms, changed to their sleep wear (Zelda's is a White Nightgown with a triforce embedded on the chest area while Mario is an all red PJ) and crawled to bed 'That was the best date ever!' they both thought...

A/N : Whew, glad that I got that out of the way... Thank you all for being paitent and be sure to read and review. Thanks!


End file.
